


he bout to do it.jpg

by reddisk (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Mental Health Issues, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reddisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wants it all, and he wants it now, and maybe he doesn't need them, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he bout to do it.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a joke im. sorry

Ben Solo is tall. Gangling, actually. His family is made up of some of the nicest people in town. His parents and Luke Skywalker, distant friends of theirs close enough to play the uncle card. You would see this inherent kindness as a genetic trait, but most people don’t know that the infamous Vader had been Ben’s grandfather.

Darth Vader was neither tall nor gangling. Well, maybe, years prior to his death. Darth Vader died in jail, pathetic enough to be referred as the name on his birth certificate. Anakin Skywalker.

Digressing; Ben Solo doesn’t carry the looks of his relatives, a disconcerting trait. He drifted away from his parents. He was never the kid they wanted him to be. He blamed them for things they hadn’t done.

Han Solo is a failure. Leia Organa is a wench.

 He likes getting reactions out of people. He wants to be great. He knows of his grandfather, and he wanted to be nearly so respected. (Feared.) Why couldn’t he have fame? Why shouldn’t he push at boundaries?

Ben Solo is bad at playing the part of villain. No matter how many classmates he pushes on the playground, no matter what he decides to do instead of his homework, there is most definitely a hop and a skip between truancy and torture.

He isn’t empty enough. Not enough to carry through with his ideas, not enough to finish what he starts. Enough to threaten. Enough to carry himself with the knowledge that he is superior, he knows what he’s doing, _Han Solo is a failure. Leia Organa is a wench._

Maybe this would hold true if he held a sturdier physique. No, Ben Solo is all chicken legs and sallow skin, and it’s hard to keep his head held high when every kid he decides to pick on can turn around and punch him dead in the throat. Fortunately, most kids opt against that.

Until he’s challenged, challenged by a pair of kids who’ve always drifted below the radar. Finn is a traitor. Rey is an arrogant bitch. They refuse to take what they deserve, and suddenly, he’s on the ground. Rey spits on him. Finn watches.

It’s reassuring to know that he’d gotten a good number of shots in before he’d been bested, but not reassuring enough. He wants more. He wants them to know that he’s the winner. The overlord, the superior, the ultimate. Ben Solo doesn’t go by his name. He’s Kylo Ren, and that’s _that,_ and anyone who’d refuse to accept his authority had better keep out of his way.

He doesn’t care that he’s fifteen years old and his parents want their son back.

He _needs_ this.

Hux is a rich kid. His dad bought him a pistol for his thirteenth birthday, a shiny thing that’s never had the safety off, and he tells Ben he can have it for eighty dollars. Hux doesn’t need the money, but he knows damn well that he wants to take something for the sake of having it.

Ben tucks the pistol in the waistband of his jeans, and he goes to school. He’s jittery. Almost excited, but not quite. His palms are itchy. His shoes feel too tight. His hair is sticking to the back of his neck.

They’re in the lunchroom when he stands up, pulls the pistol out, and points. It takes a couple shots before he manages to lodge a bullet in the back of Rey’s head.

Ben isn’t Han Solo’s son, but that’s fine, because Kylo Ren isn’t Ben Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> @reddisk on tumblergh


End file.
